Hello Beautiful
by Mylifedependsonglee216
Summary: Kurt has had a wondrous life as a Broadway star. What happens when he meets Blaine? Will Blaine help him with what Kurt has been traumatized in his past?


It Happend by Chance

By. Olivia Thomas

Kurt's POV

I was an ordinary broadway star in New York City. I had my own clothing line. I have Cooper, my dog, my cat Brian. But there's something missing. I just don't know what. One day I went out to take Cooper on a walk, and as I was entering the park, someone and something caught my eye. The something was a beautiful dog with short, white hair that I just adored. The _someone_ however was 5' 8" Italian maybe with curly, black hair with black rimmed glasses that glistened in the sunight and beautiful all over. Maybe I should go talk to him. as I day dreamed about what he would look like when his hair was wet from a hot shower.

Later that day I just couldn't stop thinking about the man I had saw this morning in the park. 'Is he gay or does he have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Maybe I should go out tonight and maybe I'll run into him?' I thought to myself

I went out that night looking for him where ever I went. Then I finally got tired and went to sit at the diner where my friends Rachel and Santana worked nights. Thank God Rachel isn't working in Funny Girl tonight or I wouldn't have anyone to talk to because I knew Santana would ignore me because of what I said the night prior to last night. "Hi Rachel. how's Funny Girl?" I asked as my feet started to burn from walking. "It's great everyone is so kind to me. Of course everyone has to be nice to the star."have you by any chance seen anybody maybe about 5'8" has black, curly hair and has black rimmed glasses that glitter in the light." I said very hopefully as I watched Rachel think about what I'd just said. It looked like she was really thinking about this discription a lot. "No I don't think I ha-.'' she was cut off by the bell on the door ringing.

It was him. The man I had been looking for all night. I began daydreaing again about how he would look in the morning when he woke up because I, myself had a massive case of bed head in the morning. '' I think that's your man over there. You should go talk to him.'' " I think I might because he's really cute, and I'd like to know if he's actually gay." "Oh my gosh Kurt, I can't belive you don't know him." said Rachel sounding really surprised. "Why should I know him?" I asked. "Kurt. He's only a broadway star." Rachel said still really surprised. ''Really? what role does he play in what?'' ''He plays Prince Eric in The Little Mermaid. Remember? We've gone to see it a few times.'' By now Rachel was going insane talking about him and how he was amazing. ''Rachel I never went to see him. You went to see him with Tina.'' ''Oh ya. Well I still think you should go talk to him. I mean what's the worst that could happen?'' I thought about it for a while. Maybe if I went and talked to him I could find out what he was really like.

I had finally worked up the courage to go and talk to this man a.k.a curly hair, and find out what he's like. "Hi I'm Kurt" I said, astonished by the man. "I'm Blaine. How are you?'' ''Fine how are you?'' ''Good actually.'' ''Hey, I know who you are. Your the man from _'Into The woods'_ . One of the princes, right?'' Blaine sounded amazed that i was the prince. ''Yes I play Prince Charming.'' I said amazed that this ma- Blaine knew him. Blaine had the same reaction when I knew where he was from.

''Would you like to sit down?'' asked Blaine sounding stunned by the way he could barley get his words out. I didn't know what to say. I mean I didn't want to intrude on his dinner, but then again I wanted to find out more about the gorgeous man sitting in front of me. ''I'd love to, but I don't want to intrude on your dinner. Espicially if you're with your girlfriend.'' ''That's ok. I don't have a girlfriend.'' ''Oh ok.'' I said sadly because there was a chance he still had one. ''I don't have a girlfriend, because I'm gay.'' Well that definetly cheered me up a bit. ''If your uncomfortable with it, I can just-.'' ''No that's ok. Um I'm totally fine with it. I'm gay too. I mean I guess it was pretty obvious but.'' "Would you like to go out on a date?" I was so surprised because i didn't think anybody could be interested in me. Except maybe i was totally wrong. After a night of flirty smiles and giggles and getting to know each other, we both said goodnight to each other and hurried off.

Blaine's POV

Wow Kurt was gorgeous. Espicially up close. I had gone to see _''Into The Woods''_ a few times now becuase all I wanted to see was him. He had the most amazing voice. That chesnut hair I LOVED and aside from all that was his porcilan skin. His eyes, oh those eyes. He had blue, green, and grey colored eyes. They changed all the time. I could not stop thinking about him ever since I saw him in the park today with his golden retriever.

I went every where looking for him tonight but I didn't find him. So I went into this nice looking diner not exspecting himm to be there and there he was. Sitting there with this girl who I recognized as the girl from _''Funny Girl''_ which is amazing. So I sit down at a table and I caught a glimpse of him. I thought of so many dirty things at this point I almost moaned really loud. When I order my drink from the girl from Funny Girl who's name is Rachel, There he is standing there with a wide grin in his face. "Hi I'm Kurt" he said his voice higher then it had been when I watched his show the other night. "I'm Blaine" I asked him how he was doing and I was surprised that he knew me from my shows. Right then I wanted to tell him I liked him, but I didn't know if he was gay or not. " Would you like to sit down?'' I don't even know how i could talk at this point. I could barely get out words. Let alone a sentence. He said that he didn't want to intrude or anything because he thought I had a girlfriend that might be coming ''I'm gay.'' He looked shocked and so, I thought that maybe he would be uncomfortable. "If you're uncomfortable then I can just-" i was cut off by Kurt's words. "It's ok. I'm totally ok with it. I'm gay too.'' Well that's a releaf. Now there was nothing to worry about. I asked him out on a date and to my surprise he said yes. It was a great rest of the night. We spent all night talking and laughing but, when we left it just seemed empty in my apartment all alone.

Blaine's POV

Well tonight is the night we go out on our date. I'm pysched for tonight because i have reservations at this nice italian resturant. I basically go for free becuase I'm always busy at work or I'm with friends. Tonight I was going to pick Kurt up at 8 and the resturant os about 20 minuets from his house but, I'll have to leave at about 7:30 because I don't know about traffic so I think I'll have to text Kurt when I'm 10 minuets away because from the way no hair was out of place a few days ago I'm sure he is going to have to spend at least 15 minuets on it. This night is going to be amazing. 'Remeber Blaine don't do anything to screw this up or you'll blow it with the best guy there is'. ' You are the one that asked him out remember that'. Now what to ware. Ah I know. I will ware some black skinny jeans and my blue silk polo. Now I'm going to have to get a shower but first I have to go to the floral shop to get him flowers. But which ones... Roses the perfect date night flower.

Kurt's POV

Blaine is picking me up at 8 and it's already 6 so I'll have to have like a 10 minuet shower in order to be ready on time. Now what to ware though. It has to be perfect. The perfect thing would be my tightest pair of black skinny jeans I have with my red silk polo with my Alexander McQueen dress shoes and my black scarf. Yes, that's perfect. 'Kurt get yourself together. He's the one that asked you out not the other way around. Don't be scared.' I thought to myself because I was so nervous. Tonight was going to be the perfect night with the perfect guy. I would lose it if I did something to upset him, so I'll have to watch what I say. I don't know what I would do if something went wrong.

Blaine's POV

Well I'm here now. I have the roses. My wallet. But, what am I missing? Oh I know... My bowtie. Here we go just put it on like this and we are good. I go and ring the door bell almost to the point where I'm sweating. When Kurt comes out though, he is in the most tight pair of skinny jeans you could possibly put on. How did he wiggle into those pants? Damn his good looks. ''Hey beautiful. Dang you look good.'' Kurt blushed tomatoe red when I said that. ''Thank you Blaine. Not to bad yourself.'' Kurt said with a mischevious grin on his face. ''Thank you.'' I said. God he looks amazing. ''So where are we going tonight? My maid is taking care of my dog and cat so I can go wherever.'' Kurt said this with curiosity and excitment in his voice. ''Well I thought we could go to this Italian resturant near Central Park.'' ''It sounds amazing Blaine. I think you would pick what's good because I don't usually eat out much do to my chef and maid being there to help me around the house when I'm gone.''

Once we got there Kurt seemed blown away by the fact that what Blaine had picked out was just the most amazing Italian resturant he had probably ever been to. ''Do you like it?'' Blaine asked cheerfully. Kurt seeemed like he could barley speak. ''I-I'' Kurt stamered. '' Kurt are you allright?'' ''Yes I'm fine it's just, it's beautiful, Blaine. I love it. Thank you.'' ''You're welcome, and to say thank you for coming on a date with me, have these.'' Kurt looked even more shocked then before. ''Kurt are you ok?''

Kurt's POV

''Yes I'm fine it's just this is all so amazing , and the fact that you're doing this for me just blows me away. I've never had anyone do this for me before. Mostly because I have never dated anyone I feel so strongly about.'' Blaine looked like he was about to cry now. ''Kurt, oh my goodness. I can't believe no one has ever treated you like this. You are the most amzing person that I know. I'll wait until we are back to my apartment to share my true feelings, but for now, we should order.'' ''Right, ok um I'll have the Crispy Chicken Salad with some kind of red wine.'' The waiter was checking Blaine out like I wasn't even here once he was done taking my order. And to him it's like I wasn't even here. So once he was done taking Blaine's order, I would follow him to wherever he was going and talk to him for a little while about checking out my man.

I had to use an excuse to get out and talk to the man, so I said that I had to go to the bathroom. ''Ok don't be long. They get the food really fast.''Blaine said with a smile on his face. ''Ok. I'll be right back.''

I get up, and I follow the guy to the bathroom, Because that is where I saw him go in. He hasn't seen me by the time we reach the bathroom door. I guess he was exspecting me because he turned right around and started kissing me. I had started screaming, and I got away with it for a few seconds, but he covered my mouth with his and before I knew it he was pulling at my shirt buttons. Lucky for me I saw Blaine's shoes at the right time. ''BLAImmumpph!'' I cried. ''Shut up.'' said the waitor very forcefully. The bad thing was that we were in the bathroom stall. I think Blaine heard me cry though because pretty soon he was trying to bust down the stall door. When he did, he punched him in the face. Then soon after that whole epidemic I got cleaned up and we told managment to fire him immedietly. Then we left.

Blaine's POV

When Kurt went to the bathroom I was planning how to tell him that I love him when I heard a scream coming from behind me and the girl's bathroom was on the other side so it couldn't have been fromone of the girls' make up mess. So when I went into the bathroom, and unless one of the girls went into the bathroom by accident, it had to have been Kurt's cry because his voice was high for a male. Then I heard my name so it had to be Kurt and it sounded like he was in trouble. I busted down the stall door hoping to find that Kurt was okay and thank God I saw him with only a few buttons undone. But he did however have very swollen lips. And he was with the waitor. I went farther into the bathroom stall and punched the waitor in the face then in the ribs

I hated to see Kurt like this even though I'd only seen him once. His lips swollen from what looked like harsh and unmeaningful kisses. His hair messy most likely from pulling on his hair. His collor torn a little from the buttons. I was thinking about going to the police, when I heard a sniffle from right next to me. It was Kurt. He was on the verge of full on tears now. ''Kurt. Are you ok?'' I said giving him a hug and leading him inside to my apartment. He hadn't answered for a few minuets. He just kept on crying. ''Kurt please answer me.'' I lead him to my room because right now he was in no state to go out. I would let him stay over if he wanted. And I wanted him to be in the best comfort as he could be here. ''Kurt please just tell me what's wrong and I will try to help you.'' ''Blaine.'' He was crying full on tears now. Crying into my shoulder. He couldn't stop crying. ''Kurt what's the matter.'' Blaine. ''This has happened one other time. To me. I was 13. I was walking home from school. I was bullied a lot and i had no friends to protect me. When I was walking home one day.'' He stopped talking for a minuet. ''Kurt you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Sweetie it's ok.'' ''No I have to, or else I won't get over what just happened.'' ''Ok. You can stop if you aren't comfortable.'' ''Kurt started to sob into my shoulder again. ''One day I was walking home from school. And this man came up to me. (sob) A-And he started touching me. And after that he-he.'' ''Kurt it's ok you're safe here.'' Kurt had calmed down a little bit, but he was still shaking. ''I know it's just I don't like to say it because it brings back so many bad memories of that experience.'' Poor Kurt I felt so bad for him. '' Kurt I should tell you how I really feel about you.''

Kurt's POV

Blaine is the best he comforts me in all I ever do. And supports me in what I want to do. Tonight though. Tonight was the night that I knew that I loved Blaine. I love him, and I'm not afraid to shout it from the rooftops. I decided that I was going to tell him I loved him. ''Kurt I should tell you how I really feel about you.'' Wait what did he just say? ''Kurt. Um I don't want you to be uncomfortable. So if you creeped out just tell me. Ok?'' ''Ok.'' ''But first I have todo this before I say anything.'' It was about 2 seconds before his lips were on mine. Then we were kissing under the light of the moon and a smalllamp light on Blaine's dresser. ''Kurt, I love you. I love you so much, I love you to the moon and back.''

It was about another 2 seconds before my lips were attacking his. ''I guess that means you love me too?'' said Blaine with a slight grin on his face. ''Obviously not Blaine. I'm kissing you out of hate and spite for you.'' ''Haha I know.'' said Blaine.

Blaine's POV

Kurt and I have been out quite a few times since last month. But tonight will be the most special of all. I have been planning this since the second time we've gone out. I am going to romance him by taking him out to a moon-lit dinner and then we are going to cometo my house and we will watch a romance movie.

I love Kurt. I love him to much to ever hurt him. If anyone hurt Kurt I swear I would hurt them right back. I wouldn't even go to the police. I would just hurt them.

I'm picking Kurt up at 9:30 so it has time to get dark out which means he will have to stat getting ready now. Knowing Kurt, he has to get ready 3 hours early at least. It's already 6:15 so he better hurry and pick an outfit.

It was about 7:30 when I received a text from Kurt. But what I didn't know was that it was a sexy text. A very sexy text.

 **Hey B.**

Hey Kurt. What's up

 **Nothing much just getting ready for tonight. ; )**

Sounds fun. Tonight will be romantic. Trust me. ;)

 **Well I'll tell you one thing B. I'm thinking about you.**

I didn't know what to do about this. In fact, I didn't even how to respond. Kurt was sending me things that I don't even know how to respond to.

Well then, your going to like tonight a lot.

 **What do you have planned for tonight then**

I can't tell you.

 **:( Why not.**

you're going to be late if you keep texting me. ;)

 **Fine. See you tonight .**

Kurt's POV

With Blaine I knew that he would be The One. The thing with Blaine is that, he is sweet and kind, caring and beautiful. Even though I'm just disgusting. I doubt Blaine even loves me because of how I am. I should really get my hair done but I don't know if I want to because, I'm afraid that if I go he is going to break up with me. Blaine proabably just sent that text just to cover up how guilty he feels. I don't know. I'll go just to see what he has planned.

Blaine come to pick me up around 9:30 and I'm just getting my shoes tied when he comes and calles me to tell me he's outside waiting in the car. ''Ok I'll be right out.''

''Blaine, may I ask where exactly are we going?'' ''Yes, But I might not answer because I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. Would you want to ruin the surprise for yourself?'' Blaine said grinning widly. ''Yes. Where are we going?'' ''Ok fine. We are going to Central park for a picnic under the stars. Then we are going back to my place to watch a movie of your chosing.'' Blaine mumbled something that I couldn't quite make out.

We had finally gotten There about 15 minuets later and Blaine then kissed me with more passion then I had ever expirienced with anybody. He then led me over to the part of the park where no one else ever went at night. It was truly beautiful. The music that had been playing was a piano playing sleep away and other sweet, soft tunes. ''Blaine. This is beautiful.'' I was blown away by the sight of red, yellow, orange, and green leaves. No tree was disturbed by wind. And no leaf was off the tree. It was one of those moments where you just want to cry due to happiness. ''Thank you. I know no one ever comes here. So I figured why not come here. It's under the starts so I figured it's perfect. Some stars shine brighter than others. But the moon, that's our star. we shine as bright as the moon does at night when the night is clear.'' ''Blaine. I love it and I love you. They can't touch us or what we have.'' '' I thought you were going to bring me here to break up with me.'' I said because that's actually what I had thought at the time. But when he said that we were the moon I knew that he loved me so much. ''Kurt why did you think that?'' ''Because I'm disgusting.'' ''Kurt your not disgusting.'' ''Yes I am. I've told you my life. How can you not think I'm digusting?'' ''Kurt you are the most beautiful and most wholesome person I know.'' Blaine said looking sad that I had thought this of myself. ''Thank you Blaine.'' ''Kurt I love you so much.''

Later that night Blaine had dragged me to the car because I didn't want to leave the scene of Central park at night. Espicially that area of the park. It was very quite that time of night there. There were no police lights or sirens going by. At least Blaine lived in a good part of town though. ''Come on Kurt. Get in car, Kurt.'' ''No I don't want to. It's nice out 's nothing to worry about here.'' I said despratly not wanting to go home. ''Come on, Kurt I have something else I want to give you.''

We get to Blaine's house and he and I sat down and I pick Pride and Prejudice 2011 from his movie collection, then we stay there and cuddle for about half the movie. ''I love you Blaine. So, so much.'' At the end of the movie, I stay over at Blaine's house because I was to tired to go home.


End file.
